Isabella Leuvaarden
PLAYED BY: Nightlocke I am your Queen! Background Born the first of twin girls, Isabella was born into the wealthy Leuvaarden family, a prominent member of the Merchant's Guild and close friends and confidants to the Nilfgaardian royalty. Isabella and her sister Arianna were quickly thrown into the high lifestyle of Nilfgaardian nobility, first introduced to the Royal Court soon after they took their first steps. Soon after the girls' third birthday, Arianna was taken from the family home, with any reason being unbeknownst to little Isabella, the only explanation given to her and to the general population that Arianna had died of a sudden illness. From then on, Isabella was raised as a single child, with any mention of Arianna forbidden by her parents by herself or those around them. Over time, Isabella had all but forgotten her sibling, having only been a small child during her departure, and with no reminder of her existence since. Isabella grew into a well known and highly desired young lady of the Nilfgaardian court, her growing beauty especially famed throughout the city. With her adoration however came a growing vanity and entitlement, which her parents, especially her father, were all too happy to indulge, still affected by the guilt of sending their youngest daughter away. She soon became as well known for her temper and tantrums than for her looks and character, creating a divide between those at court who admired her, loathed her or feared her. It was during these years of her teens in particular that Isabella became more acquainted with Jaestus Voorhis, the son of the Nilfgaardian Imperator, Morvran Voorhis. While the two had technically known each other since they were small children, they began to spend more meaningful amounts of time together, with rumours spreading and increasing that the two were romantically involved. Having reached the ears of Morvran and Vysenya, Morvran's wife and Jaestus' mother, it was decided that Jaestus, as the heir to the Empire, would begin seeking an engagement to be married. While Isabella was seen as a strong candidate, being of noble stock, there were those who opposed her becoming the future Empress, both within means of her own character and also increasing the power and influence of the Leuvaarden family. There were several other candidates in particular that both themselves and others had interest in seeing Jaestus eventually wed, including Callista Vyrantus, the daughter of Aegeus Vyrantus, the Hierach of the Eternal Fire. But Isabella had had a taste of what her life could be like, and she would let nothing and no-one stop her. Through connections, manipulation, tactics and fear, Isabella made sure she was not opposed for Jaestus' affections, finally leading to his courting of her, and eventual agreement between the two families of a marriage pact. Personality and Behavior Isabella is a notorious hedonist if the world has ever seen one. While not borne of malice, her want for the finer things in life has defined her since childhood, and being the daughter of Nilfgaardian high nobility has not helped matters. Not a cruel person, she is nevertheless ruthlessly headstrong and determined to get anything she sets her sights on, be it anything from material goods to power and status. Highly manipulative when it suits her needs, there are few who can, or wish to refuse her. Her personality sets her at odds with many within the Nilfgaardian court, however since becoming the betrothed and eventual wife of Jaestus and therefore the Empress of Nilfgaard, those with interest against her have little to act on. Although her self-centeredness is typically dominant, Isabella has displayed the capacity for kindness, and never wishes her actions or those of others to cause direct harm. She is noted to be involved in several charities and is a well-contributing patron of Nilfgaard's arts and festivals. Occupation As the chosen wife of Jaestus Voorhis, Imperator of Nilfgaard, she serves as the Nilfgaardian Empress. Religious Beliefs As is tradition within Novigrad nobility, Isabella is a follower of the Great Sun, although she personally has little belief in religion of any sort. Likes and Dislikes Isabella shares the fondness of the finer things in life with several of her friends and acquaintances throughout court. Elegant jewellery, pristine gowns, exotic foods, all are things she takes the utmost pleasure in. More than anything however, her main love in life is having power and influence, delighting in the command she wields over so many, including the influence she has over arguably the most powerful man in the world. The ability to decide the fate of individuals and nations at a snap of her fingers delights her, and although she rarely uses her power maliciously she is not afraid to remind those who displease her that their life is often in her hands. On the flip side, Isabella can stand little more than failure and her directives being scuppered. Above all she despises being ignored and feeling helpless in any situation. Strengths and Weaknesses While there are those who still disprove of Isabella, they cannot deny that beneath her womanly charm and beautiful looks likes the heart of a master seductress and manipulator. Thanks to some of the finest tutors money could offer in her younger years, and while not an academic genius as such, her observational skills and ability to connect the dots in her mind is something that should not be questioned. While her charm serves her well, her biggest downfall is her explosive temper and sense of entitlement. Incredibly self-centered, Isabella will often fail to see how perhaps another's situation could potentially help her own. Ambitions As the Empress of Nilfgaard, Isabella has little use in the way of further ambitions, already the most powerful woman in the world. She does however strive to keep her influence in particular, and will hold onto her power with a deadly grip if necessary. Bonds Family Jaestus Voorhis Riannon Goldwin Allies Callista Vyrantus Enemies Appearance Isabella is a famed beauty across the continent and beyond, with some even refusing to believe in her existence, such are the tales. Hailed as one of the great beauties of the modern age, men and women alike will travel from afar just to lay eyes upon her. Her pale milky skin is kept flawless to help accentuate her features. Her face is almost perfectly rounded, with strong defined cheekbones and a curved jawline, while her eyes are the shape of almonds, with bright blue irises that a man could lose himself in. She is particularly renowned for her hair, of the deepest sleekest ebony, which tumbles down her hourglass frame to reach her lower back. Finished with the finest gowns money can buy, it is said that her looks could fell an army with one glance and as such, she is the want of many throughout the world. Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * Strength '- Your character's physical strength. * '''Stamina '- Your character's physical endurance. * '''Speed - Your character's physical speed. * Agility - Your character's agility/athletic/stealth abilities. * Reflexes - Your character's physical reflexes. * Intelligence - Your character's intellectual abilities, intelligence/cunning/strategical etc. * Other - Any other notable abilities your character may have (magic, stealth, public speaking etc). Equipment Any specific equipment your character uses e.g clothing, weapons, armour, jewelery etc. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs